


Well, I reckon...

by Shanynde



Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanynde/pseuds/Shanynde
Summary: A series of conversations between different characters.Chapter 1- Benjamin and Gideon on Ben wanting to leave the farm.





	Well, I reckon...

Winter would be there soon, Benjamin reckoned as he finished feeding the horses. If he really wanted to leave, it would have to be soon. His brothers could manage fine without him, and frankly, he was ready to move on with life. Yes, he loved the homestead but the possibility of being with a woman who captivated him was a risk he was willing to take.

“You can’t leave!” a voice cried from the other side of the barn. “I heard Millie telling Adam that you were leaving.”

Benjamin found himself rolling his eyes at his youngest brother, “Didn’t know it was up for discussion.”

“For a girl?”

“For a life of my own.”

“What’s wrong with this life? We have all that we need and we’re 7 brothers strong.”

“Gid- what do you think? That we’ll all get married and all stay in the same house?”

“Well…I,” Gideon did not have a response to that. 

“And Dorcas is a fine lady. I reckon she would like to live closer to town.”

“You’ve spoken to her?”

Ben brushed his hair back and beckoned to Gideon to sit next to him. “No. I want to do it proper. Ask her to walk to church and bring her flowers. Show them dandy boys that a backwoodsman is just as good as them.”

“But you don’t know that she likes you.” 

“She’s beautiful and has a voice that can soothe a man’s soul. I’d be a fool not to try.” 

Gideon looked stumped for a moment before asking, “Adam says that if Alice doesn’t want me, another will come along. Do you reckon that is true?”

“No.” He said shortly. “I’ve been to town enough and Dorcas...That girl has eyes a man can drown in and a wit that can cut me in half. She’s different from anyone I’ve ever met. You can’t know you’re in love after one day- but she’s got a hold on me and I need to know if the same holds true to her.”

“So ride into town and ask her. Look at Adam and Millie. They only knew each other for a day and look at them now.”

Ben found himself snorting. “You want what they have? Gid, that ain’t love.”

“He loves her- he married her,” Gideon justified. 

“Some people don’t get married for love, Gid.”

“Adam…”

“Adam wanted someone to take care of us and help run the farm. He needed someone who would be a good example for you and Frank. Millie’s perfect for that. Oh no, he’s attracted to her and he probably respects her- as much as he can. But Adam is pig-headed. He watched Ma wither away after Pa passed and he won’t allow himself to ever be that weak.”

“Ma wasn’t weak, the fever killed them both.”

“And Adam never forgave them for dying,” Ben said shortly. It wasn’t bitter, it was the plain facts. “Adam sees love as weakness. He learned how to be pragmatic. Oh, he loves us, you and Frank especially, but he sees us as a responsibility, as something he can’t lose.” 

“Do you blame Ma for dying?” Gideon’s voice was very small as he asked. “Do you think she could have beat the fever?”

“Gid-It’s a hard life here, I can’t blame anyone who decides that death sounds better than the living. It’s the idea of wanting to sleep, and Ma had fought long and hard. She changed after Pa died. Adam saw that, we all did.”

“I wish I could remember better.” 

“No, keep your memories. Adam was like a father to you, he is your rock. BTo you the sun rises and sets with Adam. It’s alright,” he laughed as Gideon looked down, “we all do. But I don’t want what Adam and Millie have. Adam may only remember the bad, but Ma and Pa were in love. They smiled and laughed and were partners. I’m not going to stick around here feeling bad for wanting that.”

“But this is home, you hate town. Dorcus isn’t worth losing your land.” 

Ben paused as if to consider it, “As far as I reckon, love is doing something for someone else. I may not love town, but I’d try- for the right person. You see Millie do it all the time. She moved here and is taking care of all of us. She cooks, cleans and made us all shave. Now- What do you see Adam doing for her?”

Gideon didn’t have a response for that.


End file.
